A mobile terminal, e.g., a smart phone, etc., is typically provided with a display screen of a specific size, and an area corresponding to the display screen is referred to as a display area of typically a rectangular shape on which graphic objects (which can be icons, widgets, plain pictures, etc.) corresponding to various applications can be displayed, and a user can simply click on a graphic object to access a function corresponding thereto. Moreover in order to allure a user to use a mobile terminal, e.g., an existing smart phone, etc., the mobile terminal allows the user to drag the various graphic objects as needed, that is, change in location of the graphic objects. If there are a small number of graphic objects in the display area, then no problem may arise, but if there are a large number of graphic objects (and accordingly there is a smaller idle area), then different graphic objects may overlap so that the graphic objects may fail to be moved, thus causing inconvenient use by the user and degrading an experience of the user.